


Bubble Buddy

by alienby



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienby/pseuds/alienby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spongebob feels lonely, and decides to call up his bubble buddy from so long ago to have some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any spongebob/bubble buddy fanfictions so of course i had to change that as fast as possible

Spongebob was not having a good day.

Patrick had bailed on hanging out with him, Squidward was busy playing his clarinet and painting, Sandy was doing some... science thing- and all of his other friends didn't want to hang out! Even GARY was busy! GARY!!! HIS SNAIL!!!! How can a snail have more plans than a simple sponge? 

Spongebob was on his last resort. He decided to call up his old friend, Bubble Buddy. They hadn't talked in a long time, not after........ the experimentation. Spongebob didn't like to talk about the experimentation. As he dialed the number, his hands shook and his heart pounded against his spongey exterior.

"Hello, this is Bub" said Bubble Buddy on the other side of the phone.  
"Hey Buddy, it's Spongebob. Spongebob Squarepants."  
There was silence on the other side of the phone.   
"...What are you doing Sponge. You know im married now," Bubble Buddy murmured into the phone.  
"I know, i know, but.... im feeling so alone. None of my friends can hang out, even Gary is busy! I just want to hang out, like old times..." Spongebob told him, with a tinge of embarrassment in his voice.   
There was a pause in the phone call. You could practically see the tension in the air, it was so thick.  
"Fine sponge, i'll be right over." Bubble Buddy finally said.   
Spongebob let out a sigh of relief. "Nice, thanks Buddy. Come on over to the pineapple."  
He put down the shell phone, and got ready for his friend to arrive.

In an astonishing 5 minuets, Bubble Buddy was at the door. Spongebob checked his breath, straightened his tie, and opened the door.

"Buddy!" He exclaimed, and went in for a hug  
Buddy stopped him. "Sponge, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this right. You need to blow be."  
"What?!?!?! You don't even have genetalia Buddy" Spongebob exclaimed.  
"That's not what i meant you fucking idiot" Buddy yelled. "Get your bubbles and blow me some lips and a cock. We're gonna fuckin party"  
"But Buddy, your marriage" Spongebob gasped.  
Buddy held spongebob's face, and looked him dead in the eyes. "Sponge, the marriage is terrible. Mary is horrible, the kids drive me batshit crazy, and right now all i want to do is fuck until i pop and i can escape this horrid life i've been living. I know you can do that for me, right buddy?"  
Spongebob let out a gasp. "Buddy, that's assisted suicide!"  
Buddy looked down at the ground. "I know, but it's how i want to go. Fucked out of existence."  
"Ok Buddy," Spongebob wiped away a tear, "I'll do it. I'll go grab my bubbles. Come inside."

They both entered the pineapple. Squidward had been tanning outside, and had heard the entire conversation.  
"What the everloving fuck was that" he said. He packed up his things and went back inside. He was moving for sure now, he didn't want to be in this fucked up neighborhood for another second.

Spongebob gave Buddy the appendages he needed for the fuck train heading to the heavens, and began to do the deed. He was crying, but he went through with it. When bubble buddy came, he popped. Spongebob let out a waterfall of tears, with bubble liquids all over him.   
"I'm so sorry Buddy, i should've been there for you before you decided to be fucked to death."

There was no funeral, because there was nothing to mourn. Mary and the kids didn't even notice. Apparently Bubble Buddy was an alcoholic and was never home anyways, so life just went on normally for them. Spongebob spent nights on end looking out the window and crying over the loss of his lover.

"Don't worry Bubble Buddy," Spongebob cried, "You'll always be my best friend"


End file.
